tqcfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaya
Description Jaya is a bold, determined Sun Conure and the current flock leader of Canopia. She is mated to Lily and often wears a wreath of lilies around her neck to symbolise her love for her. Here eyes are a fathomless blue and her feathers are perfectly preened. History The Chosen Four Not featured... The Dark Futuresight Jaya is first mentioned by some patrolling birds, Cyan and Feige, when the Deviouz arrive on Canopia. She is said to be the one who decides who can stay or leave and so the Chosen Four are taken to her. Jaya then meets the Deviouz and the Chosen Four and everyone introduces themselves. Jaya asks why they travelled here and the new birds explain the prophecy that Sunny spoke. Jaya says they are welcome to explore, but that they must make sure to stay on her side of the island. The birds are confused, so Jaya explains that the island is currently divided, with Redryie being a corrupt queen. Just as the Deviouz are about to leave, Jaya calls them back and offers to show them around. The Deviouz accept her offer. Whilst being shown around, Jaya introduces the Deviouz to some of the residents: Glade, Dandi, Golden and Stella. Soon, they have reached the border. Mint asks if they can go and speak to Redryie and see if they can get permission to have a look around for any prophecy related clues over there too. Reluctantly, Jaya says yes, but to be careful and quick. Jaya is next seen when the Deviouz come back to her hollow after meeting Redryie. They say that they understand how desperate the situation is and Jaya says that she knows. She seems in despair. Feathers suggests that he knows a way to beat her and tells her that she could announce a challenge upon the cockatoo. Jaya shakes her head and says that she doesn't really feel like she wants to rule the whole island yet; she feels it is too big of a responsibility. Jaya appears next when accidently mentioning the Crystal Caverns. She avoids any further questions about it. Jaya is mentioned again when she gathers a flock meeting. Here, she introduces the Deviouz to her flock members. She assigns trainers to each bird of the Deviouz to teach them more about the island whilst they stay there. For a while, Jaya is not seen. She is seen next when Eddy flies over to her hollow frantically and announces that Sunny had a strange dream and was flitting around and screaming whilst asleep. He says that she kept mentioning a white feathered bird and Jaya realises that there might be such a bird on the island. Eddy flies off quickly to go and get his friends. In all the commotion, Jaya's mate, Lily, wakes up and asks what's going on. Jaya explains. The Chosen Four arrive back at the hollow and both Lily and Jaya introduce them to Sage, an old futuresight. Sage mentions that there might be another island that could link to the prophecy, but Jaya quickly silences him. She says that she and Sage need to decide what they tell the Deviouz first. Jaya appears next when she has decided to challenge Redryie. She realises the importance of uniting the island since Sunny's prophecy has unnerved her. It is the day of the challenge for leadership of Canopia when Jaya is next seen. Jaya and her team fight ferociously but end up losing due to unfair tactics of Redryie's team. Desperate action is taken, and Jo suggests to Jaya that a small battle might scare Redryie into her place. Jaya decides to do this since she has no other option. Soon, Jaya's birds are organised and ready for the battle. The battle goes terribly wrong, and Redryie murders Jaya's mate. She is heartbroken, and her friends gather around her. Redryie's birds begin to realise what their leader has done and they all glare at her. Jaya watches, in shock, as Sage stands up and tells Redryie to leave their sight and go into hiding somewhere. Jaya is mentioned next when burying Lily with her flock, that now consists of the whole of Canopia. Later on, Jaya is greeted by Eddy who announces that Sunny is acting up again. Jaya grabs Sage as quickly as possible and find Sunny and her friends gathered around her. Jaya flies off to try and explain to her new flock members about the Chosen Four and lets Sage help Sunny. The Crystal Caverns Coming soon... Family 'Mate-' Lily Category:Characters